


Unveiled Affection

by ThePinkFoxx (CaramelClouds)



Category: Legends of the Guardian-King
Genre: Early Work, F/M, Inner Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-23
Updated: 2006-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-14 08:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaramelClouds/pseuds/ThePinkFoxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shettai, the slave beloging to Katahn is summoned to the room with Abramm a fellow slave but also the most famous Gladiator ever known The White Pretender. She sits and contemplates the man she eventually comes to love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unveiled Affection

**Author's Note:**

> One-shot based on characters by Karen Hancock in her Legends of the guardian-king series. A very early piece of fanfic, written in 2006 - possibly my first.

_Abramm Kalladorne_. Prince, Slave, Gladiator. And now the 'White Pretender'. She knew the stories, that this fair-haired warrior was royalty in his own country. Shettai almost laughed at the idea, thinking back to the dock and having run her delicate knuckles over his bruised and battered ribs. His scrawny form shaking from exhaustion, his hands callused from too much writing, her own face forming a look of disdain. What Katahn saw in him she would never had guessed…  _at least not then_... His bare body had held barely an ounce of muscle, he looked a pathetic wretch. And here he was, "The White Pretender" striding back and forth between balcony and door in the same room in which she sat. His gaze occasionally drifting her way amidst the silent oaths and pacing that disrupted his thoughts. Gone were the emaciated, boney limbs of years passed - replaced now by apparent muscle. His ocean blue eyes and proud stance seemed to hold some of that royal bloodline he was said to have come from.

_Prince Abramm._

_What was she thinking!?_   _He was a slave – no, a prince - a weak and pathetic single minded warrior who would surely die tomorrow in the fated fight against the Broho_. And yet, she too was a slave, bound to the will of the same man who took pleasure in the deaths of others, including Abramm's.

Without a doubt the Kiriathian had come a great deal further than she had expected…

She saw it happen with such an alarming rate, from his training practices to the meetings with Katahn and even in the area. The way his sword could make that quick disarming blow, the way his face glowed with a sense of accomplishment, the smile that softly jerked at his lips when the Infidel showed his sense of approval. The way his brow furrowed when he was contemplating strategy, his poised and alert stance that was about him even outside the ring… and even the way his eye sometimes caught hers. She had observed with a strange sense of curious interest.

 _Wait, what did she mean by had. Wasn't it still curiosity now? She couldn't possibly …_ and yet the thought struck her hard in the moment of realization – she didn't want this man to die! Shettai was startled by the conviction in her own thoughts, but yet she couldn't deny it … she had feelings for this man, perhaps … even loved him. Her dark lashes flickered as she sensed The White Pretender's movement … again.

He was not like other men, and even as she sat there, his tunic over her gown, she knew it to be true. He had not forced her, a mere slave, to his bed like other men had in her past, even as she had expected him to. He did not want her to think of him wrongly, and he seemed to have been genuinely concerned for her feelings. His eyes held a deep respect for her, something she had not seen in a long time.

_Fire and torment … she loved him!?_

Abramm's oath rolled off her tongue before she even realized it was happening. She shook her head, her honey tanned fingers clenching and unclenching as she sat at the small table, letting the thoughts run through her head until finally reaching a horrific climax – after tomorrow she may never see him, tomorrow he would die.  _But … maybe not ... If he accepted Katahn's offer, if he gives his allegiance to Krell maybe his life would be spared, he could live to fight another day, yes perhaps the people would riot and yes perhaps he would become a mindless puppet … but … maybe if he survived he could learn to love her in return …_  and yet she knew it would never happen. He was the White Pretender and no matter what she said, Shettai already knew he would not accept, tomorrow he would fight the Broho and there was nothing she could do about it …


End file.
